Happy Birthday Hitsugaya
by project ecto
Summary: A birthday fic for Hitsugaya Toushirou. Its Hitsugaya's birthday, so what do the others have planned for him, especially Hinamori? HitsuHina Oneshot 2007


**20****th**** December 2007**

**Hi there! I'm Nicole and this is my first oneshot ever so please give me your comments and tell me how you feel about it! This story is a birthday fic for our favorite little captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou! It's a HitsuHina fic too because I love them to death! Anyway, on with the story.**

**The Best Birthday Present**

Hitsugaya sighed and leaned back against his chair. It was his birthday and there were stacks of paperwork to be done. Matsumoto had gone drinking last night and is probably suffering from a hangover right now. What a way to start his birthday.

Just then, Matsumoto barges into the office, staggering slightly. She carried a sake bottle in one hand and yelled, "Happy Birthday taichou! You're now a year older than you were last year!" Hitsugaya could only sigh.

"I'm surprised you even remembered my birthday considering the state you're in," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Why, of course! You're my favorite taichou!" Matsumoto slurred.

"I'm your only taichou, idiot," he said and sipped his tea.

By now, Matsumoto was lying on the couch singing something that a drunken Kira sang the night before.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" a familiar voice cried out. Hinamori walked into his office and greeted him with a smile. Hitsugaya had expected her arrival.

"Happy Birthday Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Thanks, and its Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"Hai, hai. I've got a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"Uhm! I'll give it to you today. And I've got-"

"Ah! Hina-chan! You're here to see my taichou again! You know what, we're having a birthday party today," Matsumoto interrupted.

"Yes, that was what I was about to say. Hitsugaya-kun, we're all celebrating your birthday! The party's in the evening at the-"

"Seireitei Bar!" Matsumoto finished.

"Bar? Why the bar?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Because Rangiku-san suggested it and no one objected," Hinamori replied.

"I should have known," he muttered.

"Hitsugaya-kun! You have to be there okay? And dress nicely!" Hinamori told him, her face only inches away from his. Her brown eyes held a gleam in them and they stared right back at Hitsugaya's blue-green ones. _She is so cute._

"Y-Yeah, okay. I will," Hitsugaya stammered, feeling uneasy at the close proximity of their faces. He turned away, afraid that Hinamori might see him blush.

"Great! I'll see you there then," Hinamori said happily and started to leave. _I'll definitely tell him my feelings!_

Hitsugaya watched her back as she returned to her division. _Maybe today is a good time to tell her how I feel. I don't think I can keep it inside me any longer._

You see, Hitsugaya and Hinamori have feelings for each other. Not the friendly ones but the romantic ones. They are oblivious to the other's true feelings though, but it seems like the whole of Soul Society knows it. They're afraid to confess in fear of being rejected. But maybe this time, they will finally know.

That evening, Hitsugaya got ready to leave for the Seireitei Bar. He had put on a nice and presentable outfit. The kimono he was wearing was blue with white decorating its sleeves. The sash was of a darker blue and the kimono was adorned with a fair number of pretty little snowflakes and Hitsugaya was satisfied.

Hinamori had more problems choosing what to wear. After some time of selecting, she chose to wear a pink yukata with prints of little peaches on it that complimented her figure. She had her hair up in the usual bun except held in place by a peach-colored bun cloth. She took the present meant for Hitsugaya and made her way to the destination.

When Hitsugaya reached the bar, Ukitake had greeted him and one by one, the shinigamis present wished him a happy birthday. The Shinigami Women's Association had baked him a watermelon-flavored cake, they were probably told by Hinamori that he loves watermelons. Hitsugaya took a slice and ate it and it actually tasted delicious.

Hinamori had run up to him instantly and said, "Hitsugaya-kun! I'm so glad you came! You even dressed so nicely. You look very…dashing."

That comment made Hitsugaya blush and he complimented Hinamori on her yukata. "You look very beautiful too with that yukata on." Now it was Hinamori's turn to blush. "Thank you," she said softly. Not wanting to have silence between them, she spoke up, "Ne, Hitsugaya-kun. I've got surprise for you. Come on, follow me."

Hinamori held Hitsugaya's hand and led him outside. Once she was happy with where they were, she turned around and faced him. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a box wrapped in silver paper tied in a white ribbon. "Here you go. Happy Birthday Shirou-chan," Hinamori said and gave the present to him.

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya said, a little lost for words. Hinamori only smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now open it," she said excitedly.

Hitsugaya undid the ribbon and wrapping paper carefully and opened the box. A warm, wooly scarf lay there and he took it out. His eyes widened and asked, "Hinamori, did you do this?" She nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's beautiful." The scarf was of a nice shade of blue with cloudy white swirls on it which resembled very much like Hyourinamru. There were a couple of threads hanging here and there but other than that, it was absolutely amazing.

"Hinamori, I…" Hitsugaya began.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm just glad you like it," Hinamori said and Hitsugaya smiled, a genuine smile, a smile only meant for Hinamori. Silence ensued between the two until both of them spoke.

"Hitsugaya-kun." "Hinamori." They said in unison.

"You go first," Hinamori urged.

_Now is the best time, I have to tell her! _"Hinamori…I…have to tell you something very important. I…umm…"

Seeing how her best friend was stammering, Hinamori took his hands and held them in hers. She looked at him, as if saying 'Go on!"

Hitsugaya swallowed and continued. "I've been feeling differently towards you. Hinamori, I get this feeling every time you're with me. What I'm trying to say is…" Hitsugaya paused and finally said, "I love you." He almost whispered that out.

They looked straight into each other's eyes and before Hitsugaya knew it, a pair of lips was pressed against his. Hinamori was kissing him. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. _She tastes so sweet. _Hinamori's arms encircled Hitsugaya's neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. He deepened the kiss, asking Hinamori for entrance. She parted her lips a little and Hitsugaya's tongue slid in, playing with hers. After a while, they broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too," Hinamori whispered.

They broke apart and held hands, fingers entwined.

"Hinamori, what was it that you were going to tell me?" Hitsugaya asked

Hinamori giggled and answered, "I was going to ask you if you'd mind if I gave you kiss, but that's okay, I got it already."

"Well, I wouldn't mind," Hitsugaya said and kissed her again. They shared another passionate kiss and held onto each other. Once it ended, Hinamori told him, "You're quite a good kisser for a first timer."

"You never know," he said playfully. "Hinamori, this is my best birthday present ever. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hitsugaya-kun."

While they stood there lost in their own little world, Matsumoto, Kira, Renji and Hisagi were just around the corner, spying on them. Matsumoto was holding a camera and snapping pictures of the new couple.

"This will prove to be good blackmail," Matsumoto said and snickered while Kira, Renji and Hisagi sighed.

**The End**

**Well then, it's finished! How did you find it? Please review or give me constructive criticisms on my story so I can improve and tell me how you feel about it. Just review please! Please and thank you!**

**-SweetMemoriess**


End file.
